Bonded By Fate
by CJRed
Summary: Hermione has her fate and life changed by a love she never knew someone had for her. Vikmione with a sad yet unexpectedly sweet ending. Character death. Complete as a one shot. Now being made into a multi-chapter fic that will be rated M and Dramione.
1. Bonded By Fate

_**the save my rear disclaimer:**_ _  
I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in this fic, all credit to the lovely J.K who lets us play in her universe. I don't even take credit for my ship because I am sure somewhere one of you has thought of something like this before and if anyone wants to play with my ships, I don't really give a fig. You can just say you found a new idea from my story and I will squeal with happiness and be grateful if you send people back my way. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF MY FANFICTION. Cheers._

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _This is for Lola, she made me post this and I thank her. Lola is otherwise known as Crazy4Wood._

 _P.S_

 _Sorry if I make you cry..._

 _Cjean_

 _This is now a multi-fic. I am leaving this one up in case anyone wants to read the one-shot as I break this version apart and add to it now that it is being continued._

 _ **Music is as always my muse:**_ _  
Song: Better Love; Hozier (PUT IT ON!)  
Lyrics: Like fire weeping from a Cedar tree. Know that my love would burn with me._

* * *

Three years post-war:  
Hermione and Hannah have a cafe/bookstore in Diagon Alley, where our story begins.

 **Bonded By Fate**

"Come on Granger, it's been years, shouldn't you at least try to forgive me?"

Hermione sighed and turned around facing the stunningly attractive wizard smirking at her with his blue almost grey eyes and too white teeth.

Every day he showed up at her little cafe and bookshop with basically the same line. Not saying anything she pulled out his favourite muffin and went to make his latte. He would then go and sit at the table in the corner hidden from the window and read the Prophet before he left and returned at four to have tea and whatever cake was on special and then read a book. Usually, the book he had bought from her small book store that week.

"Just because I forgive you does not mean I have forgotten, Malfoy." She said softly with a polite smile as she handed him his latte and took his gold. She hid her small shiver and hoped he didn't see, touching him gave her the chills and not bad chills. No knicker melting chills and she would be mortified if he ever knew. She both hated and loved that he kept coming back every day. Lately, she was dreaming all kind of naughty things about this particular wizard.

Draco gave a resigned and rather dramatic sigh and moved off to his table.

Hermione turned to raise an eyebrow at Hannah Abbot who was responsible for all the cakes, muffins, bagels, and croissants. Hannah hid her smirk and ducked away, she had already told Hermione, frequently, that she should cut the handsome wizard a break and just give him a hint so he could ask her out. Hermione was sure that Hannah knew that Hermione secretly had a crush on him, although where her friend got off thinking Draco would ever ask her out stumped her. Admittedly she wouldn't mind dating a wizard like him, he had turned himself into an amazing man after the, still, he was Draco Malfoy. It was hard to forget that. No matter how good looking he was or how fantastic he was now. He was the boy who had taunted her mercilessly her entire childhood, it was hard to forget that, as petty as that made her feel when she admitted it to herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to wipe down the display counter, she looked over at Draco Malfoy with a slight frown. He was dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit of the quality cloth. He never wore robes in her shop, in fact, she never saw him in robes around Diagon Alley.  
She knew that he had taken over the Malfoy families business interests, specifically their apothecary, but she had a feeling he was up to something more than just running the family business. The books he bought were always on healing, and she sometimes caught him reading what looked like textbooks.  
She wondered if he was studying for a Mastery privately?

She gave a mental shrug, it was all speculation really, all she knew was what was printed in the papers and magazines. And she hardly felt that Rita Skitter or Witch Weekly were good sources for factual information. After all most of what they printed about her was utter rubbish. Look at what they still printed about her, no, she had no trust in the wizarding press. None at all.

 **OooOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo**

She was lost in thought when the bell rang again over the shop door and she looked up with her practised smile only to freeze in shock.

The wizard was tall and wearing dark robes with messy hair and dark brown eyes he looked up and his smile was wide. Hermione rushed from behind the counter and over to the wizard her face flushed and her smile genuine.

"Viktor! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Germany?"

Viktor Krum smiled down at her and touched her face gently. "I sought a transfer," he said in his accented English which had much improved since all those years ago at Hogwarts.

"What does that mean?" She asked grabbing his hand still shocked to see him.

Viktor and she had been exchanging letters since her fifth year of school after she had gone to the Yule ball with him in her fourth year. Their friendship had often skirted the line of something more but Quidditch always got in the way. He was, after all, the best seeker of his generation. Then there had been the war and more Quidditch. But they had always kept in touch, and that line had always been flirted with.

"It means, my English rose, that I will live here now."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she threw herself into his arms in excitement. "Here? As in London?"

He laughed and picked her up hugging her to him and turning with her in his arms. "Yes, my Mila, I will be in London now and only away for games."

Hermione laughed happily feeling tears well up in her eyes as she pushed away her hands on his muscled shoulders smiling into his handsome face. "How long have you known about this?"

He smirked and put her down taking a careful step back. "How long would be too long and earn your temper, my rose?"

Hermione snorted and grabbed his hand pulling him forward. "You will probably find my temper is tempered by the fact that my one of my very best friend just walked in my door. Where will you stay? Have you got a flat?"

Viktor chuckled and allowed her to push him into a chair at a table near the counter where she rushed to pour him some strong black coffee and handed him one of the carrot muffins that she knew he liked. He always stopped in at their shop when he was in London, the publicity when they had first opened had been wonderful and she had known with a fluttering stomach that he had done that on purpose because since that time reporters never found him there unless he was only in town for a day. He liked privacy as much as she did and it was sweet of him to use his celebrity to help her and Hannah get in the papers with their little business.

He smiled at her and picked up the large mug. "I do not know where I will live, my rose. I just arrived by port key and finished checking in with my new coach." He sipped his coffee and grinned. "Do you still have the free bedroom for rent?"

Hermione sank down and laughed helping herself to some of his muffin. "Yes, I do. But are you sure you want to room with me? I can't imagine that is what they will expect of a world-class Quidditch player. Aren't you supposed to live in a penthouse with fan witches all over the place?" She teased.

Viktor snorted and glared at her. "That is never funny."

She stood up and smiled widely. "I always think it is. Well, you are welcome to the room. Finish your muffin and let me tell Hannah and I will take you up and switch the wards."

She forgot about her other customer as she rushed back into the kitchen, so she didn't see the rather shocked and crestfallen look on the Draco Malfoy's face before he went rigid with rage and left the store. Hermione wanted to tell Hannah and catch up with Viktor so she ran into the kitchen causing Hannah to look up in surprise

"What has put that smile on your face? Did you finally give in and let Draco ask you out?" Hannah asked waving her wand so that a bowl continued to mix itself.

Hermione took a deep breath and then said in a rush. "Viktor is here! He has been transferred to a local team." She totally ignored the Draco Malfoy dig, it was normal from Hannah anymore.

Hannah went wide eyed. "Really? Which team?"

Hermione paused and then laughed. "I don't actually know. I forgot to ask him."

Hannah laughed back at her friend and wiped her hands on her apron. "That is so typical of you Hermione Granger."

Hermione flushed. "Well, he is going to rent my extra room."

Hannah looked rather shocked but recovered quickly. "I can watch the front until Toby gets here why don't you take the day off and show him around?"

Hermine hugged her friend, Toby was a squib who worked for them in the afternoons. "You are an angel, thank you."

When she rushed back out it was to find the store empty except for Viktor who was smiling at her, for a moment she paused frowning at the table Draco usually occupied for an hour each morning. But then she looked back at Viktor and her heart skipped in excitement.

"Come on you Bulgarian bon-bon, let's go home."

Viktor stood up his eyes flashing and swept her into his side giving a thankful smile at Hannah as he left with his witch on his arm.

 **OoooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOo**

 **Five years later...**

Hannah looked up as Hermione rushed in her face flushed from the cold and her hat askew.

"Well, there she is."

Hermione groaned and smiled at her friend her face tired and her hand on her slight bump. "I know, I am so sorry but it took me forever to drag myself out of bed this morning."

Hannah nodded her face kind. "It's okay 'Mione you have had a year of rather big changes."

Hermione laughed and then nodded ticking them off on her hand. "Marriage, Viktor retiring to become an Auror, a baby."

Hannah snorted. "And expanding our little cafe and bookshop."

Hermione looked around happily taking off her coat. "Yes, well that is still no excuse to leave all the early mornings to you."

Hannah laughed. "I am the morning person remember? But come on back and keep me company if you wish, I got bored while the muffins baked and stocked the shelves for you."

Hermione smiled at her friend and went to pour herself some tea following her friend back into the kitchen. She sighed at the delicious smell of Hannah's famous blueberry pomegranate muffins and moved over to grab one from the cooling rack.

Hannah laughed and shook her head at her. "You have a serious addiction problem; you do know that don't you?"

Hermione grinned and nodded eating her muffin happily. "I think I will live," she said through a mouthful of muffin.

"So, how is Viktor liking his new job?"

Hermione sighed and picked at her muffin. "He loves it actually."

Hannah paused and looked at her friend carefully. "But you don't?"

Hermione shook her head. "I thought it was hard to date a famous Quidditch player, but it is much harder to be married to an Auror."

Hannah nodded. "You worry for him."

Hermione nodded. "Every second of every hour he is gone."

Hannah sighed. "Oh, Hermione, he will be fine. He was a Triwizard contestant, remember?"

Hermione grinned and rubbed her small belly, she was only two months along but because her frame was so small she already had a noticeable bump, she was starting to worry about twins and had made an appointment to see the healer later that week.

The two witches gossiped and then moved to open the cafe to a steady stream of customers. Hermione chatted and smiled at all of them, even Draco Malfoy who still came in twice a day a few times a week.

"Good morning, Malfoy."

He gave her a half smile and a nod. "Krum."

She smirked at him and then laughed. "It just doesn't sound as obnoxious as Granger did, does it?"

He looked at her and then smiled and shook his head. "Not really. How is married life?"

Hermione looked up surprised that he was still standing there and speaking with her. Granted they had slipped into an easy sort of friendship over the many years he had been coming into her shop. But he rarely stopped to chat with her in the morning.

"It's, different, but lovely. You should try it."

His eyes shuttered and he shrugged. "All the good witches are taken," he said suddenly somber.

Hermione looked at him, really looked at him, she saw that he looked a bit haggard as if he wasn't sleeping and her heart went out to him. So she did something out of character for their relationship, she reached out to take his hand. "I am sure there is a witch for you out there somewhere, you have turned into a wizard any witch would be lucky to have," she said honestly.

His face went soft for a moment and then he nodded and looked at her his eyes a bit too bright; but then he went totally still and his smile froze on his face. "You are with child," he said softly.

Hermione flushed and her hands immediately went to her stomach not yet noticeable in her baggy jumper that she had put on leggings since her jeans no longer fit. "Oh, I thought I was still covering, I mean, how did you-"

He flushed a bit and then shook his head. "Your skin is glowing, your hair-" he gestured at her and then sighed. "I just knew. My congratulations to you and your husband."

Hermione paused at his tone, which had switched back to his polite regal rather pompous one that he used on almost everyone. Well except her, he had never used that tone on her, not since school. She nodded at him worrying her lip. What had just happened?

The morning moved quickly and she forgot about her strange interaction with Draco Malfoy especially as the cafe filled up.

The next morning he was polite again but looked like he had not gotten much sleep. She started to say something to him but hesitated, his face no longer invited friendliness. It was a few days again before he reappeared, this time shortly before she closed the cafe at five.

She got him his tea and walked it over to where he was slumped at the table. She set down two cakes instead of one and gave him a small smile.

He looked up at her and the cakes and then sighed. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and looked up as the bell over the door rang again, but she sank down at Draco's table as the Minister walked in his face grave.

"Hermione," he said his tone anguished, but hard.

Everything in her went cold and she clutched her small bump shaking her head as she watched Kingsley walk towards her. She had just learned they were having twins, she was planning on telling Viktor that evening, this couldn't be happening.

She felt Draco Malfoy stand and move off quickly and then Hannah was rushing out her face pale. Hermione looked at her helplessly grabbing onto Hannah's hand for strength as Kingsley stood his face full of pity.

Hermione looked at him helplessly and then said. "Injured?"

Kingsley shook his head and Hermione felt a sob move up her throat before she fainted, caught not by Hannah or Kings, but by Draco Malfoy.

 **OoooOOOooooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOooOOooo**

The funeral passed in a blur, Viktor had asked that he be buried in Bulgaria and Hermione had honoured that wish. He had deeded everything to her and their children, the solicitor had met with her his eyes grave soon after she had gotten the news and found herself in hospital for monitoring due to her fainting spell.

She stayed in Bulgaria in the large castle that belonged to his family trying to ignore her grief as she looked around the empty rooms. His parents had passed years ago and he had been an only child. The house elves watched her with their wide sad eyes.

"It's twins," she said finally to one of them, she couldn't remember which one was sitting with her now. They never left her alone, even at night one of the elves kept vigil over their mistress. "He would have been so excited."

The elf shivered and nodded. "We be knowing that Mistress Rose."

Hermione sobbed softly at the elf, they called her Rose because that is what Viktor had always called her. His rose, his English rose.

 **OoOOooOo**

After two months of nothing but sleeping and crying Hermione headed back to England where her friends waited for her.

Ginny and Harry tried to talk her into moving into Grimmauld Place with them but she refused. Hannah who had started dating Ron the previous year attempted to move her in with them but Hermione had just given her a look and then looked over at Ron with a raised eyebrow and Hannah had flushed and nodded. "Right, you would Avada him within a week."

Hermione sighed and moved out of the kitchen grabbing her cloak and heading out to take a walk. She barreled into a warm tall body in the doorway and looked up to see the grey/blue eyes of Draco Malfoy looking at her a bit desperately. He grabbed her shoulders and then sighed his face showing what looked like worry.

"Are you well?"

Hermione snorted and pulled the cloak around her and gestured. "We are physically fine." She repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Draco nodded but frowned. "I am happy to hear that, but that was not what I meant."

Hermione nodded and hugged herself. "It hurts," she said simply.

Draco looked her over carefully and then let out a deep breath. "He would not want you to hurt or wallow in grief, Hermione."

She looked up and her eyes filled with tears. "I know," she said simply pushing past him dejectedly into the snow storm.

 **OooOOooO**

Draco Malfoy turned and watched her disappear into the white snowflakes before he walked into the cafe to see Hannah Abbot watching him her face troubled.

"She isn't eating," Hannah said quietly.

Draco looked up shocked before he grew angry. "She cannot starve herself."

Hannah sighed and sank down into a chair gesturing for him to sit. "You think we don't know that? We have all tried to break through to her and we all fail. I manage to keep enough in her for her to survive but-" she took a shuddering breath. "I am worried," she admitted her face full of fear.

Draco nodded, years ago he had realized that Hannah knew about his secret obsession with Hermione. She had confronted him telling him to stop pussyfooting around and just ask Hermione out. He had been about to the day Viktor Krum had walked through the door. After that, he had been forced to watch the witch of his dreams, possibly the only witch who could ever match his magic and intellect, and the only one he ever fantasized about, fall in love with another man, a man much more worthy of her love. had become engaged and married and he had watched Hermione every week, and he had been happy, she was at least always full of joy. He told himself that was enough. It was his penance for all he had done in his youth. He hadn't deserved her.

Hermione and Viktor had become engaged and married, and he had watched Hermione every week, and he had been happy, she was at least always full of joy. He told himself that was enough. It was his penance for all he had done in his youth. He hadn't deserved her.

But now, there was no joy in her eyes. She no longer laughed, she looked haunted and pale, her skin no longer glowed, and her eyes were dull, vacant.

"And the baby?" he asked carefully.

Hannah sighed. "Babies, she is having twins, Draco. She takes potions of vitamins and drinks water and the healer says they are fine but-"

Draco couldn't temper his shock, magical twins were rare, trust Hermione to be having a set. "Merlin," he whispered shaking his head and wiping a weary hand down his face.

Hannah wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Draco, I don't know that she will pull out of this, her magic is fading. She doesn't even use it anymore. I know the Krum's elves are in despair, one came and visited me. They are fading away too."

Draco frowned as he considered what Hannah was telling him. "That means the babies are not well, Hannah. The elves fade when the last heir dies if another isn't stipulated in a will."

Hannah gave a soft sob. "That's what I was afraid of, what do we do?"

Draco sank down into a chair and glared out into the snow storm. "Someone is going to have to rile her out of this despair, use her temper."

Hannah looked at him wide-eyed. "Anger? You want us to get her angry?"

Draco shrugged. "If love for the babies isn't working what other emotion can you think of strong enough to shock her back into the world of the living?"

Hannah paused and then her eyes went wide as she considered him. "She's pretty mild tempered now, Draco."

Draco snorted nodding but then frowned. "Your Weasel can't tick her off?"

Hannah sighed. "Not really, she is annoyed by him sure but it's not like-" She froze and then turned to look at him her eyes wide. "Not like she used to get whenever you showed up!"

Draco frowned at her in confusion. "She was always polite to me."

Hannah laughed a bit manically and shook her head. "Oh sure, but she would come back and stomp around, you flustered her, in fact, more so then Viktor even did, to be honest."

Draco flinched but his eyes became calculated as he looked back out into the snow storm. "Right, she isn't coming back and she shouldn't be out in this storm. I am going to go get her. If the weasel can't tick her off, I am sure me giving her a what for will work."

Hannah gasped as the tall blond shouldered his way back out the door before she started laughing and crying a strange feeling of hope blooming in her heart for her best friend.

 **OoooOOoO**

Hermione cast another warming charm, frowning as it fizzled out almost immediately. Her magic was off, she would blame her pregnancy but this had started the week of Viktor's burial. She shivered and huddled into her coat her hands wrapping around her stomach. She tried to feel something, any emotion at all but just like her fingers, she was numb. She didn't even feel grief anymore. She watched the snow fall around her and wondered what would happen if she just sat there? She closed her eyes and decided she would find out.

 **OoOoooOOo**

It took Draco ten minutes to track her down in the near blizzard and when he did he let out a loud bellow of rage. She was covered in snow slumped over on a bench. He rushed over to her and sat her up his eyes searching her too pale face and blue lips.

"Dammit, Hermione, Hermione!" She blinked at him and he cursed. She was in the beginning stages of Hypothermia, Draco would know, he was a healer after all. He had been studying to become one privately since just after the war and mostly worked in research now, he liked being able to cure ailments that would otherwise kill others.

He picked her up cradling her and hesitated. If he took her to St. Mungo's this would be all over the papers. Cursing again at the entire situation, he disapparated to the only place he could guarantee privacy.

Once he arrived he bellowed for his head house elf who popped in wide-eyed and then frowned. "The Mistress Krum?"

Draco nodded. "Get the Krum elves here, now!"

He didn't stop to see if his order was obeyed but kept striding for his bedroom setting the witch down on his bed and stripping her of her freezing clothes. He flinched as he saw the chapped skin of her face and hands and she even had the beginnings of frostbite on her feet. He quickly conjured a warming bubble around her and shrugged off his heavy jacket starting a list of potions he would need and thankful that he kept the Manor so well stocked.

Five elves, all wearing the Krum emblem stamped on their tunics, popped into the room shuddering and staring wide-eyed at him their faces full of horror.

"I will save her, you combine your magic and save the babies," Draco said his eyes tense.

The little elves nodded and he watched them take hands and start changing in their strange language. Not many wizarding families knew that the ancient covenants wizards had taken with elves allowed for the small creatures to combine their magic to save a house from extinction. Draco only knew about it because of a journal he had found in his own library and he watched as magic pulsed around the small elves before a shield like a bubble moved from them and surrounded Hermione's abdomen. Two of the elves collapsed immediately while the others swayed before collapsing as well, the smallest one looked at him its eyes wide.

"We cannot do more." It said in a weak squeaky voice full of desperation.

Draco nodded letting out a long sigh. "The babies?"

"Are alive as long as she is," the elf said swaying and then collapsing with the other elves.

"Kippy!"

His own personal elf showed up and hesitated his ears quivering. "Elf magic, strong magic," he said softly his ears twitching and his eyes going wide when he saw the five elves on the floor.

Draco nodded. "The babies, I had no choice but to ask for help. Will the elves survive?"

Kippy looked up at him and shook his head. "No, they sacrificed their lives for the babies," he then turned and bowed to the elves reverently.

Draco flinched and went pale but nodded. "See to them, they need to be returned to the Krum wards."

Kippy nodded and then said softly. "Can you save their mistress?" His tone was full of worry.

Draco looked over at the small woman on the bed and grimaced. "I will die trying, Kippy."

Kippy who knew Draco well and also knew of his master's obsession with the witch on the bed gave a slow sad nod. "Kippy will help, what does master need?"

Draco quickly rattled off all the potions and then moved to the bed running diagnostic spells quickly, thankful that he at least did not have to worry about the babies, although he had to swallow his distaste at what that had cost. Five elves, Hermione would be livid, but he had not had much of a choice and he hadn't realized the magic would kill them.

Quickly he poured potions down her as they were handed to him, barely noticing the Malfoy house elves arriving to reverently move the Krum elves, wrapping the little bodies in deep purple silk. Draco wasn't sure what would happen to them, from what he had read when an elf drained it's magic and life force for its master the sacrifice was absorbed into the wards of the wizarding home and helped to create a greater bond for the elves themselves as well as the wizarding family. But he wasn't sure if there were any Krum elves left now.

He looked up as Kippy arrived again with two Malfoy elves who looked ancient and then sat back in shock as they begin to use their magic to assist him.

"Kippy?" He asked confused.

Kippy gave him a long sad look. "Master is using his magic too quickly, you needs help."

Draco frowned but knew the elf was right, he was exhausted and was pouring all of his magic into the small woman in front of him, his fear and grief that it was not working were also taxing on him. "I won't let them die for me, Kippy."

Kippy gave him another long sad look and shook his head. "It is an honour, Master." Was said reverently with a low bow.

Draco was about to object when he felt the magic seep into him and gave a gasp and instinctively he reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand watching as the magic seemed to flow from him into her.

"What is happening?"

Kippy gave a sad slow nod. "You would sacrifice your magic to save the witch, our bond to you allows us to give you the magic to do so and not risk your life."

Draco felt his eyes tear up as he realized what Kippy was telling him. "Thank you," he said heavily to the two elves who had finished chanting and were now swaying. One nodded before they both collapsed. "Merlin she will Avada me when she finds out elves died for her," Draco whispered still clutching Hermione's hand.

Draco watched with a sense of detached horror as three elves showed up and tenderly draped the two elves in purple silk before disappearing with them. Kippy returned and handed him a potion.

"Mistress has her magic back, the master must save her," Kippy said sternly through large tear-filled eyes.

Draco took the potion and drank it before he turned back to the witch on his bed, her hair was glowing again with health and her skin had healed but she was not out of the woods yet. "Right, Kippy, I think I will need coffee too, this will be a long night."

 **OOooooOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOOoo**

Hermione was floating, it was as if she was on a cloud but it didn't feel like she was in the air. No, she felt grounded somehow. Where she was confused her though, then she heard a voice she had never thought to hear again.

"Ah, my rose, you have scared me."

Hermione turned and ran to the large wizard smiling at her from across the soft white ground. "Viktor," she cried hugging him to her. "Oh Viktor, but how? Have I died?"

He pulled her away and cradled her face looking down at her his eyes serious and full of love. "No, another works hard to save you. Many sacrifices will be made this night."

Hermione shook her head as tears poured out of her eyes. "I can't do it Viktor, life without you, it's too much to ask."

Viktor stroked away her tears and shushed her. "You must, my rose, our children will need you."

Hermione looked down at her stomach and sobbed. "I cannot do this alone. Twins Viktor, and I am so numb."

Viktor nodded and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "You are not alone, one with as much love for you as I have is now risking his own magic to keep you alive for our children. He has already saved our son and daughter, you cannot give up, moyata angliska roza."

Hermione frowned at her husband and then looked down at her abdomen which was pulsing now with lights. "What is this magic?"

Viktor caressed her belly his face sad. "The elder elves have given over their magic to keep our children alive, Hermione. Your grief, it sucked up the magic inside of you, and the babies were dying."

Hermione let out a small gasp of fear before she shook her head. "I- I didn't care. Nothing- I was numb-"

Viktor leaned forward and kissed her his hands still cradling her stomach. "I would have died without you as well, such was our bond, but another intervened and has changed fate."

Hermione was angry now. "Who could do such a thing, Viktor I want to be with you!"

He smiled at her his face sad but full of something she didn't recognize. "A great wizard, you will not die tonight my rose. You will be angry, but I am not. I love you, never doubt that, but you are meant to love another too."

Hermione clutched onto his arms shaking her head in denial. "No, Viktor I could never love another."

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. "Feel his magic, my rose. Just as strong as mine, it calls to you. Go back my rose. Please go back, he will take care of you. All three of you will be safe, please go my rose, and try to not be too angry. He did not realize what he was doing. He only meant to save you all."

Hermione blinked and realized her vision was clouding, she clutched harder at Viktor trying to stay with him but could no longer feel his hard muscles under her hands. "Viktor! No, please, Viktor!"

She was falling, colours bursting around her and suddenly she let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Anger such as she had never known cursed through her, who had wrenched her away from her love? She turned and gasped as blue-grey eyes met hers.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. "I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with Viktor!"

The wizard before her let out a small huff of breath before he glared right back at her. "You have two children who need to be born, Hermione Granger Krum, stop being a selfish bitch!"

Hermione let out a pained wail and her hands clutched her stomach. "The babies!"

Draco snorted. "Are fine, no thanks to you, five house elves gave up their lives to save them and two of mine gave me their magic to save you."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears as she realized what he was telling her, what Viktor had been telling her. Then she was sobbing, all of the anger and pain pouring out of her. She didn't flinch as Draco Malfoy picked her up and cradled her, she just buried her face in his chest and let all the pain go, but she wasn't numb anymore and as it all crashed around her she felt herself lose consciousness, it was all too much for her to understand and she was too tired to figure it out now, so she let herself drift to sleep.

 **OooOOoooOOooooOOooO**

Draco sighed as she fell asleep in his arms, still crying, he had been discreetly monitoring her vitals and knew she was simply exhausted. But her sad little sobs that she let out even in her sleep were breaking his heart. Carefully he laid her down on his bed, thankful that at some point an elf had put her in a warm flannel gown. It was white though and made her look like sleeping angel, although if the temper she had woken up in was any indication she was not feeling very angelic towards him for taking her away from whatever fantasy her half dead brain had created.

Strangely the jealousy he usually felt over Viktor Krum was gone, it seemed to be replaced with some kind of responsibility.

"Yes, you made an oath to me and my children with your magic."

Draco whirled around wand out and stared at the man in front of him. "Am I hallucinating?"

Viktor smirked and folded his arms. "No, you changed fate, they have sent me to speak with you."

Draco walked around the wizard wearily, he didn't look like a ghost.

"I am not a ghost, I passed through the veil. Hermione would have followed me, your actions and love for her changed that course."

Draco flinched looking at the man wanting to assure him somehow that he would have never interfered in the wizard's marriage. "I never-"

Viktor waved his hand, his face sad but not angry. "I know this, but you must love her as much as I or this would not be happening. What you did tonight is powerful magic, you combined elf magic and your own to save my rose. Not many wizards could do that."

Draco felt himself shrug and then looked at the man suddenly wanting to reassure the man. "The babies will live."

Viktor nodded his face showing his relief. "And I thank you for not sacrificing them to save her, you could have."

Draco flinched. "I wouldn't-"

Viktor waved him off again frowning. "I am not sure I can say the same. I would have only thought of my rose, but you first protected the babies, and they are not yours to protect. She will love you for that."

Draco looked at the man shocked. "She- what?"

Viktor grinned now. "She will love you, eventually."

Draco felt himself stand up and then he sighed firmly. "She loves you."

Viktor nodded. "Yes, and that will not change. You will find that her heart is big enough for all of us, Malfoy. I do not mind sharing her with you."

Draco shook his head at the wizard. "You make no sense."

Viktor laughed. "It will. For now, I must give you a message."

Draco inclined his head feeling weary. "From whom?"

Viktor sobered. "The fates, the bond you created tonight is not breakable."

Draco knew his face had screwed up in confusion. "Bond?"

Viktor nodded. "Hmm, yes, your magic and my roses have combined. It was the only way to bring her back from the edge of the veil as you did. Do not waste your time trying to break this bond, it is not possible. The bond you created with my children is also absolute."

Draco went pale as what the wizard was saying washed through him. "I didn't-"

Again Viktor cut him off. "I know you did not do this on purpose and so will Mila. I am thankful, more thankful than I can say. She needs someone as strong as you, and I know my children will be raised by a good wizard."

Draco felt the weight of the man's words wash over him and he glanced away back to the bed. "I will not forsake them," Draco said his tone formal.

When he looked back Viktor was nodding. "I know this. I have said all I am allowed to say. I must go now."

Draco paused and then flinched as something occurred to him; if Viktor was saying that he and Hermione had created a magical bond and would fall in love that meant they might, oh fuck. Merlin, would the man be watching them? "You're not going to be watching are you?"

Viktor threw back his head laughing. "No, I will be busy. Take care of her, Malfoy. Love her and protect her." The man frowned suddenly and then said. "And do not leave her as I did for glory."

Draco paused and glared at the man. "She will be my only priority."

Viktor sighed and then nodded and Draco watched as the man disappeared before his eyes.

"Merlin's balls." He said sinking down onto the floor in shock. "I just had a conversation with a dead man about fate."

* * *

Should this be the end?  
You tell me...  
Hope you liked this story it literally woke me up one night and poured out of me.  
Cheers,  
Cjean

The Bulgarian phrase Viktor used means My Engish Rose and was taken from google translator. I actually had a someone from Bulgaria look at the translation and agree although I swear at some point in the comments someone disagreed.

Edited AGAIN 11-8-18  
I am sure I still missed things so I will be back.

Also...this has become a multi fic. Go and find it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, lovely reader who follows this story.  
This is a note to let you know that I have officially made this story a WIP.  
You can find it under:

 **Bonded By Fate: A Dramione Tale.**

The first few parts you will recognise but I did make some changes and we have moved further into the story.

Here is a preview:

 ** _Kingsley drank his whiskey straight and poured another glass, "Sacrificial magic?"_**

 ** _"Yeah."_**

 ** _They starred at one another as Kingsley rolled his now empty glass in his hands before he stood up and started pacing, "Bloody hell, who is going to tell Potter and Weasley?"_**

 ** _Draco sank his head down on the desk and mumbled, "um, the Hufflepuff probably keeping Hermione from killing me at the moment?"_**

 ** _Kingsley snorted and then poured himself another drink, "What a bloody mess."_**

So head on over and be sure to Follow the full story. I will leave this one shot up but will not be updating it.

Cheers, and thank you for the support and love for my stories,  
CJRed


End file.
